Undivine Comedy
Summary Undivine Comedy is a comedy written by The Most Traditionalist. It is his first attempt at writing a comedy and is now his most longest one, with drafts of every chapter being written all the time. It is most notable for the characters and is noted for seeming having no plot. (IT HAS SOME STORY ARCS PEOPLE AND PLOTLINE A IS LIFE IN THE STUDIO!!!!!!!!) In response to the criticism, the author did nothing and decided to get his revenge on them someday for not noticing the story arcs planned in the chapter list. There are a total of 100 and more planned chapters to be published. These are posted on the topic as list of contents along with the character list. Also, the author may occasionally pull in people or characters from different places (comedies, video games or real life, even.) to fulfill purposes in the comedy. Setting The comedy revolves around daily life in a comedy studio located on an island, much like a sitcom, only with a dash of Bionicle elements. Characters Trad is the henpecked author of Undivine Comedy. He is a Toa, or a Matoran (it is never specified which is his species) . His element is unknown, and he wields a katana. He has a very short temper, especially with Bayonetta and her shopping sprees. Bayonetta is a dark witch from the video game 'Bayonetta'. She is obsessed with shopping and shoes. As in the game, she wields four guns. She constantly irritates Trad with ridiculous demands. Gali is the Toa of Water. She is a self-professed feminist, but rarely shows it. This could be due to her wanting to get out of marriage. Her lovers are Kopaka and Denath. Kopaka is the Toa of Ice. He speaks in exclamation points, question marks and periods. However, it is shown that he can speak, only that he rarely does it due to the volume of his voice. Vakama the resident Turaga, he is very cranky and everything gets on his nerves. Like a certain chef, he curses a lot. He had once a disastrous affair with an undine. Takanuva'''is the baby. He plays with dollies,and is very childish. He will cry when provoked. '''Buddle is a Matoran obsessed with bubbles. Although seemingly dumb, he sometimes show moments of intelligence. Bob II'''is a descendant of the original cookie obsessed Bob. However, he shows an interest in baking cookies, which are unfortunately horrible, due to the 'special ingrediemts' he puts in them. '''Alors and Rolas are a pair of inventors. They are identical twins and one of them is evil. However, as they constantly switch personalities, there is no use in differentiating them. Denath is a Turaga of Magnetism who wields an energized protodermis launcher which he doesn't know how to use, causing him to be blasted into ashes. He used to be Gali's suitor, but now is a part of the love triangle of Gali. Linkttt is very nosy and is very untrustworthy. He meddled with Trad's dimensional portal device and meddled with Bayonetta's rituals. He is a part-time comedian. Jalla 199 is a Ta-Matoran who has the strangest dreams. Diablo 117 is a human. Enough said. He will be a new character. GLaDOS. Enough said. A new character. Hapori Dume rules over Paradiso and for reasons unknown, he wants to take over the Studio. Angels, Paparazzi, Evil Spellcheckers, Area 51 personnel, pointless and stupid ads are Hapori Dume's minions. Most of them are rather stupid, but some are rather clever. Reception Critics from the comedy critics club have praised this comedy for it's memorable characters, but have noted some of the jokes seem old and that there was no plot. The comedy's villian's minions originally included some lawyers, but due to criticisms, the author has changed them into area 51 personnel and paparazzi. Running gags Some running gags include: - Hapori Dume getting fried. - Linkttt messing with things without the owner's permission. - Jalla199 having the most strangest dreams and nightmares. - Bayonetta's shopping sprees. Category:Comedies